Metal Gear Liquid
by ILOVEMGS
Summary: Based during the Gulf War. This is the story about the bad guy you all love to hate, and his trials during this war. It is based before he becomes a POW and gives hint to the way he came to know of his father... Big Boss
1. Desert Heat

Metal Gear Liquid

I here by state that I do not own Metal Gear or any of its characters.

**Metal Gear Liquid**

Chapter 1: Desert Heat

The man walked through the searing heat. He had been walking for what felt like an eternity, although it had only been a few hours since he abandoned his unmarked parachute. His dark robe flapped violently in the wind and the rags that were wrapped around his face were drenched with his sweat. The damp clothe had to be better than being pelted in the face with gusts of sand, he thought. If the forceful winds weren't bad enough the midday dessert sun beat down on him mercilessly further increasing the strain of the walk. He had been tired before he began this trek, but now he was just exhausted.

The blonde haired man constantly examined his surroundings as came natural to him through the experience of battle. Even through the unbearable heat he was aware of all things, from the occasional scorpion that scurried from his path, to the heat waves pulsing on the horizon, to the sand devils off in the distance. He was a soldier, so he knew that an enemy could rest just out of sight, ready for ambush. With the British Special Air Services (SAS) training the man had endured, he was taught never to lose focus.

This was his first solo mission. As the sun pulsed down on him the subconscious part of his mind wandered over the briefing.

SAS command had requested his presence at the British base camp. It came as no surprise to him; he was the best in the war effort. So far he had accomplished three missions over the course of the past month. The missions were special recognizance to find and destroy mobile scud missiles and he accomplished them without flaw. He was the youngest ever to serve in the British SAS. This came mostly to his skill on the battlefield. As he stepped into the command tent at base camp he saw a man sitting at the head of a table filled with maps and mission documents. The man wore the standard military, olive, dress uniform with the red collar markings of a colonel. Snake gave him a quick salute followed by a flawless military attention stance. The colonel returned salute and ordered him at ease.

"Snake, my name is Colonel Packstan," he began, "I will be your commanding officer for this mission." He rustled the papers he had been looking through and sat them on the table in front of him. The documents had the clear red stamp of classified marked on them. "You were called into this mission due to your intense training in urban combat and your flawless military record, not to mention you are fluent in several languages and a professional at dessert survival." As Snake heard all of his accomplishments played back to him through his commanding officer he felt the pride rise in his veins. His temporary thoughts of pride vanished when the colonel began speaking again. "My opinion is you're too green for this mission, but you were requested straight from the OPCON. The director seems to think you're the man for the job. I hope for your sake that he isn't wrong in his decision." Snake suppressed a grimace.

"Anyway, let's get down to business shall we?" The colonel rustled through his papers once more. "Months ago one of our operatives infiltrated a terrorist fortress on the border of Turkey. The terrorists are calling themselves the liberators of Raja. It seems as though for months there has been a lot of activity surrounding this base. We needed to know what was coming in and going out of the base. Just before our Intel went missing he had reported that the terrorists had gained a new form of nuclear device."

"A new form of nuclear device?" Snake stated, his heavy English accent reining surprise.

"Yes, it appears to be a threat to international security, and to the current status of the war." The colonel looked down at the classified documents that rested at his fingertips. "The terrorists have made no demands as of now, but it is enough that the threat exists."

"I see." Snake stated simply brushing a blond lock of hair from his eyes.

"Your mission is to infiltrate their fortress and locate the operative that sent the Intel. Once you have located the operative you are to evaluate the terrorists nuclear strike capability, and stop it from happening."

"Will I have support, and what will be the weapons assigned?" Snake asked.

"This is a top secret sneaking mission. The agency can't risk sending you in with any form of identification, so you are to supply your equipment on site. A large number of operatives would be a dead give away to our knowledge of their existence so you'll go it alone."

"No weapons!?" Snake interjected in shock.

"All equipment procured on site, I'm afraid. I'm sorry but we can't risk being identified." The colonel shifted uneasily. "If you are captured our organization will deny even knowing your existence…"

A few hours later Snake found himself trudging through the middle of the desert. He had been dropped from an unmarked plane with an unmarked parachute. He was completely unarmed save for his radio headset, water canteen, and a pair of binoculars. Running blind, this wasn't unusual in his line of work.

As he continued his hike to the enemy encampment the sun began to set. This was the purpose for dropping him so far from his objective. His mission couldn't risk the enemy catching a glimpse of his plane, and this gave him time to infiltrate in the dark. Snake could see the logic in infiltration in the dark. It would give him time to get in and get out in the cover of darkness, but however there were drawbacks for him, if it is harder for the enemy to see him then it would be hard for him to see the enemy.

As he rounded a small hill he noticed lights on the horizon. His first objective was complete, locate the enemy fortress. He crouched and adjusted the signal on his radio.

"This is Snake; I've reached the encampment come in command." He spoke this into the headset.

"This is the colonel I hear you loud and clear. What is your status?"

"I'm about 3 kilometers south of the encampment, but it's clearly visible in the dim sunlight." Snake replied.

"Since there is are possibilities of eavesdropping on these radio frequencies refer to me by codename. My code name from this point on will be commander south. Contact me again when you've reached the base, and I will go over the mission objectives in more detail. We are tracking you on satellite, so we can keep a trace on your mission. If you need any details on the base or surrounding land you should contact resistance leader Alam Akbar on frequency 140.36. I need not remind you that this is a stealth sneaking mission. Your goal is to get in and get out without the enemy being aware of your presence. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you when you reach the base, snake. Over.

As snake crouched he threw off the robe he had been wearing to stay out of the sun. Silently he unwound the damp rag from his face allowing his golden blond hair to fall over his broad shoulders. He stood up from the crouch position and revealed his state of the art sneaking suit. The suit was composed of a dark material derived from rubber which conformed perfectly to his muscular body. It came complete with knee and elbow pads to protect his joints if he had to crawl. He wore black gloves with the first two fingers of his right hand missing so he could effectively feel the trigger of a gun. At times he found himself a bit constricted in the suit, but it helped keep his temperature regulated to the best of desert standards.

Aside from the pouch that held his binoculars he had no place to carry any procured weapons or supplies. He would have to pick up everything on site. Maybe he wouldn't need to pick up anything, he thought. They are terrorists after all so they couldn't be that organized. At least he hoped.

After a long drought of water from his canteen snake discarded it along with the rags and robe. He wouldn't have time to drink while he was sneaking around the base, so it would just add extra weight. With all of this he took off in a half-crouched run headed straight to the desert fortress.


	2. Snake in the Ground

Metal Gear Liquid

Chapter 2: Snake in the grass

The terrain became continuously rockier as snake approached the terrorist complex. The fortress was just that ,a fortified structure made of concrete set directly into the rugged mountains which toward menacingly over it. To the untrained eye it looked impregnable, but snake would not be discouraged. Taking cover behind a huge boulder he crouched and again adjusted the receiver on his radio.

"Snake here. I've arrived on target. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Understood snake," came the colonel's reply, "What's the situation?"

Snake stood and peeked through the binoculars from his hiding spot. He scanned the walls of the fortress from left to right without missing a single detail. He replaced the binoculars and resumed the crouched position.

"Looks like this place is heavily guarded. The guards are carrying AK's and pineapples. I see the main gates, and it appears that there are two guard towers on either side, 30 caliber machine gun nests. There are several guards patrolling the parameter, and two in the checkpoint at the front gate. They are equipped with shotguns. There appears to be an unmarked side entrance as well. Probably locked."

"I read you snake… Looks like you'll need a miracle to breach those walls." Came Commander South's disheartened reply. "Check for maintenance hatches near the walls. There must be someway in."

"Commander these troops are highly organized and armed to the teeth. Are you sure they're just terrorists?"

"I've given you all the Intel reported to me by the superiors. I don't have access to the full file."

"Very well," Came snake's unconvinced reply. "Commencing mission dessert viper." With that snake broke signal and began to round the walls to the left, towards the mountain. He decided that he would seek access where the guard's patrols were the weakest. He took cover behind anything and everything and constantly paused to monitor the guard's movements around the wall. As he approached the left side he immediately noticed a single ventilation shaft that was clearly undergoing maintenance. A single guard stood above it. Snake was in luck. this appeared to be an easy in and what sent a shiver of thrill through his spine was that the guard was asleep on his feet. If only his superiors could see him now, snake laughed inside.

As snake silently approached the sleeping man he took note of the guard's equipment. Resting to the right of the guard's chest was a radio. It no doubt had direct contact to base command. Snake also took note of the man's uniform. It was a desert camouflage jumpsuit complete with dirt brown military boots and a wind mask. Holstered to his leg was a sidearm, and the strap of his AK wove itself around his neck as it rested on his stomach. This was no terrorist. This was an Iraqi military man. It wasn't the equipment or the uniform that led snake to believe this, it was the way the guard was sleeping. Only in the military did troops learn to sleep on their feet.

As snake cleared enough room to the man's back in one liquid motion he grabbed the man around the throat in a choke hold and kicked his legs out from under him. Without so much as blinking snake snapped the man's neck. He gently laid the guard on the ground and began to rummage through the equipment he had overlooked. The first piece of equipment that snake unstrapped from the guard was his leg holstered side arm which turned out to be a Glock .45 caliber pistol. The guard also had many different pockets and pouches of varying sizes. In the largest pocket he found a flashlight, several full magazines for the 45 caliber, a comb, and a military ration. Snake emptied the pouch out. He placed the Glock ammo in this pouch along with the ration. He then strapped the Glock to his leg. In the front pocket of the guard's uniform he found a pack of cigarettes. Snake stuffed them in the pouch and strapped it to his belt. He didn't smoke but he could possibly use them as some form of distraction. You never can tell what you could use in a mission such as this, he thought.

After sorting through the guards possessions he lifted him into a fireman's carry over his shoulders and dropped him behind a nearby boulder. In normal circumstances he would have conserved the energy and just drug the guard there, but he didn't want someone to happen upon the tracks that would have been left. He then went back and picked up the guard's AK-47 and set it down with the body. He had no use for the gun. It would be too loud to fire and too inaccurate to use for a sniper rifle not to mention the bulk would just slow him down, so without a backward glance he walked to the ventilation shaft.

The shaft was a simple rectangle about two by two feet. It was just large enough for him to squeeze into. It appeared to lead into a building that connected directly to the outside wall. He crouched down and peered inside. He could feel cool damp air that blew from within. He had no doubt that this led inside the base. With a quick push from his feet he crawled into the darkness.

The shaft opened up more the further he crawled. As he pushed on through the darkness his eyes began to adjust and revealed a faint glow came from around a bend in the shaft. As he rounded that corner he thought that whoever had designed his suit should be thanked for adding the elbow and knee pads. He could see that the light was a fair distance down the shaft, and as he crawled in the darkness his past crept up on him.

He had grown up in Britain. Passed back and forth between government orphanages he had been alone for most of his life. As he grew so did his lust for knowledge. It was always his ambition to find where he had come from, so he read every piece of literature he could get his hands on. He was never fully accepted wherever he went. Always ridiculed snake would lash out at his tormentors causing chaos in the orphanages. It seemed as though he was always in trouble. At the age of thirteen he began to turn down the path of a criminal. By age of sixteen he was in and out of juvenile detention centers. He had wanted to rebel against the world that had rejected him. It wasn't until he had met a man that spoke of his father that his life had really taken a turn.

The man had stopped him in the a London street one day. He told him that he had known his father. Known what he was. Snake never got the opportunity to allow the man to elaborate because before the man was finished the familiar sound of police sirens filled his ears. The man escaped, but snake wasn't so lucky. The only distinguishing feature he could remember about the stranger was a large scar that ran across his eye.

Set up on a false murder charge snake was sentenced as an adult to 20 years in prison. While he was serving his time in a London penitentiary he had a visitor. The man wore a black suit and told snake that if he was chosen to be part of a secret organization. If he joined he would be released from prison. Of course he had accepted who wouldn't have?

He was educated and trained by the secret English agency MI5. There he became fluent in seven different languages including Spanish, French, Malay, and Arabic. His extremely high IQ led him to rise quickly in the eyes of many secret organizations, and he was finally recruited by the British Information Agency to destroy certain targets. A mere teenager when he entered combat.


	3. Between a Rock and a Cardboard Box

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Between a Rock and a Cardboard Box

As snake approached the source of light he realized that it was a grate in the floor. The distinct sound of the Arabic language barraged his ears in the shaft. He approached the grate cautiously hoping to catch something important in the words. Snake couldn't see who was talking, but he could hear the conversation with ease.

"Is the ventilation shaft maintenance complete, Ahmeed?" A voice asked what appeared to be Ahmeed.

"No, it won't be complete until tomorrow," Ahmed replied.

"The general won't be happy about this." Said the first voice as snake heard him step towards the grate in the floor.

"What about the prisoner?" Ahmed asked. "What are they going to do with him?"

"He will be executed tomorrow. The general can't risk detection." Snake listened to the man above the grate fumble in his pocket for something. "They are moving him to the underground cells in the cave to the east." Snake mentally took note of the position.

"I hate those caves. You have to wait till the wind stops blowing and run to the second tunnel before it starts again," Ahmeed stated.

"It's the only way that they can get enough air down to the..." The first man cut off as something dropped through the grate. "Ah! I dropped my cigarette lighter!" He exclaimed. Snake quickly retreated into the shadows of the vent as the guard's fingers appeared through the grate slits. Snake jammed his elbow into the side of the vent in his retreat.

"What was that noise just now?" The first man asked the second.

"It's probably nothing, just some scorpion that wondered in through that compressor in the storage room."

"This sounded too big to be a scorpion." The first stated unconvinced. "It sounds like someone's in there."

"It's just your imagination. Who would be crawling around in a vent shaft?" Ahmeed reassured the first. "Come on we need to get back to our patrols or General Sabah will have our heads!" He said to the man standing above the grate. As snake heard the two men leave the room his heart dislodged from his throat. That was a close call, he thought.

Once snake was certain the men were long gone, he continued his trek through the vent again. As he approached the under side of the grate, he stopped and picked up the guard's lost lighter. He tucked the lighter into his pouch and continued on to the condenser Ahmeed had mentioned.

The light nearly blinded him as he rounded yet another corner. He felt as though he had been crawling forever. His knees were beginning to ache and his eyes had finally adjusted to the gloom of the shaft. The light poured in from the maintenance lock which was conveniently left open by the repair man. It seemed too easy, and snake's intuition told him that something foul brewed in this mission.

As he came to the exit he slowed his approach and silently but steadily slid himself to peek out the exit. The air in the room was musty and smelled of old cardboard left to dry after the rain. He noted that the room was filled with a variety of boxes. Small, medium, and large, they were stacked at random throughout. Snake also noticed the door to the room had been propped open by the smallest of the boxes. The room was empty of life except the occasional spider that crawled across the floor.

Snake quietly slid out of the ventilation shaft. He crept to the door and quickly peeked through. No one was in sight, so he un-propped the door and let it close silently behind him. Once he was sure he was completely alone in the box-filled room snake found the corner and once again resumed his radio transmission crouch.

"Snake here, Commander South, I've breeched the wall." Snake spoke into the headset.

"I read you." The commander's voice rang through the headset. "Good work in infiltration the fortress."

"Commander, something doesn't feel right." Snake said as he showed his concern with the current events. "It's been too easy to get in here. They might as well have opened the doors and invited me in."

"Snake don't worry over something like that just focus on the mission," the colonel replied. "What is your current situation?"

"I'm in what appears to be some kind of storage room." Snake looked around at the boxes. "The boxes seem to be filled with junk. Some of them are even empty. If I had more time I would look through them."

"Your right snake the clock is ticking. You need to find a way to get your bearings," the colonel suggested, "Any news on our operative?"

"I've eavesdropped on a couple of guards," Snake informed the colonel, "They said that they were moving a prisoner to some sort of cave. Do you have any idea what they were talking about?"

"No, but our satellites have sent back a few images of the base. Inside the wall there seems to be four smaller buildings. These are probably warehouses, and a barracks. There seems to be a large compound that runs into the mountain to the north of the. That must be where this cave is located. There is a possibility that they haven't moved him at all, so before you check into that, you should check the other buildings."

"Commander, they also said that a general was in control here," snake informed him, "Are you sure this is a terrorist operation?"

"Snake, I've told you everything that I know, so this is news to me," the commander said in a much too confident tone. "Carry on with the mission."

"Affirmative. Snake out." snake replied as he adjusted the radio frequency to 140.36.

"This is snake, Akbar come in."

"Snake, this is Akbar how may I be of assistance?" The man asked in a heavy Arabic accent.

"I'm not familiar with this base, and commander south told me I could ask you about the complex. What do you know about a cave?"

"I'm afraid, snake, I've only been as far as the first four buildings in the base. All that I know is there is a great compound to the north that leads underground where they are storing the nuclear device."Akbar replied, "Tell me about your current position."

"I came through the ventilation shaft on the east side of the fort's wall."

"Ventilation shaft? Then you must be in the barracks. You may be able to find…" A banging on the door interrupted Akbars words.

"I've got company." Snake said as he quickly pressed himself behind a stack of boxes. On the other side of the door he heard guards shouting insults at one another.

"Ahmeed! you western slut! Did you close this door?"

"No! It was open just a moment ago, you capitalist dog!" Ahmeed retorted.

"Someone must be in there," came yet another guard's reply. Snake heard a loud bang as the door splintered open, and three guards rushed into the room with their AK's at ready.

"Who's in here!?" Ahmeed shouted as he upturned several boxes. It would only be a matter of time before the guards discovered his presence. As they cleared the room snake deliberated on what he was going to do. There was no way that he could sneak back to the vent without the guards being alerted to his presence. I have to think of something and fast, snake thought as he spotted an empty box.

The third guard rounded the boxes where snake had hidden only moments before just to find a cardboard box sitting in the spot.

"No sign of anyone here," the first guard stated.

"Nothing here." Ahmeed reconfirmed.

"Just a load of empty boxes," the third guard agreed. He kicked the box that snake was crouched under. "Hmmm…" He said aloud as he looked down at the box. "I wonder how that door got closed." He said as he turned back towards door.

"I told you! You left it open, idiot!" The insults flew again as they passed out of the room. Snake wiped the sweat from his forehead and picked himself out of the box. So far so good, snake thought as he sat the cardboard box back on the ground.

"Thanks my friend." He said as he gave the box a little pat, and without a sound he was through the door.


End file.
